Harry Potter y la Reliquia de los Fundadores
by VallBellamy
Summary: Septimo Año. Tantos cambios y tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Pero, principalmente, por qué McGonagall ha prohibido a Harry ir detrás de los Horrocruxes?Para que esas personas han regresado a Hogwarts?Qué es eso escondido en el castillo...?
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

**--oOo--**

**Harry Potter y la Reliquia de los Fundadores**

**Por Susan Lupin**

**--oOo--**

Declaraciones: nada de esto es mío mas que unos cuantos personajes por ahí… todo es propiedad de una genio llamada J.K. Rowling... Una genio muy mala que dejara a Hermione con Ron... así que yo escribiré mi propia versión del libro 7…

Capitulo 1: Comienzo

**---oooOoOoOooo---**

**Siempre he dicho que la gente esta loca, unos mas que otros… y siempre se expresa en maneras diferentes. Por ejemplo, los grandes escritores del romanticismo eran unos maniacos que escribían con religión, pasión, terror y sangre; los fantasiosos, se encerraban en mundos de dragones, magia y poderes especiales; los dramáticos lloraban y plasmaban sus sentimientos… Pero no solo los escritores estan locos. Oh, claro que no. De hecho, estamos rodeados de locos. Piensa en tu madre cuando eras adolescente… "limpia tu cuarto, lava los trastes, portate bien, no te quiero ver con…" ¿no decías "mi madre va a volverme loco(a)"? Pues a final de cuentas, te volviste loco. Y si dices "yo no estoy loco", puede que crees un trauma con tratar de demostrar que no estas loco y, en efecto, actuarás como un loco. ¿A que si?**

**Y si te preguntas que demonios tiene que ver todo esto de la locura, pues en realidad nada; bueno casi nada. ¿Lo ven? También estoy loca. Pero no crean que lo dije solo por decirlo, no. Mencioné la locura por que en esta historia habrá muchos locos y locuras. Algunas simples ocurrencias, o asesinatos maniacos; ideas y traiciones… Pero el principal psicópata de esta historia, es un tipo traumado por vivir en un orfanato como un bicho raro: Tom Ryddle, o si prefieres llamarlo, Lord Voldemort… shh… pueden escuchar la mención de su nombre…**

**---ooOoOoo---**

Era una noche fría, llena de espesa neblina y escasa de estrellas que alumbraran la oscuridad que reinaba. El sombrío clima solo complementaba los terribles sucesos que acontecían en aquella grande y descuidada mansión… La mansión Ryddle.

Se oían gritos de tortura y se podía oler el podrido hedor de la muerte, acompañados de una risa cargada de maldad y locura.

Severus Snape gritaba, y estos, a su vez, resonaban por toda la habitación, llegando hasta el mas profundo rincón de los oídos de los mortífagos presentes, quienes observaban a su compañero mientras era torturado.

Lord Voldemort descargaba su furia en ese mortífago incompetente. Estaba más que enojado por lo que había ocasionado, y casi todos los servidores del tenebroso mago sonreían malvadamente. Solamente Narcisa Malfoy sufría penas en su casi inexistente corazón (aparte de Snape, obviamente).

Después de que Snape y Draco escaparan de Hogwarts la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore, "Draco se había logrado escapar de Snape, huyendo de él y de todos los problemas que había creado". Y al no tener mas remedio, Severus había vuelto con los mortífagos varios días después. No cabe mencionar que a Voldemort no le agradó mucho que digamos la noticia; el que Malfoy hubiese escapado sin recibir su castigo por haber fallado la misión lo irritaba bastante.

-¡Crucio! –Volvía a salir de lo que se podría llamar la boca de Voldemort, llenando de exclamaciones de dolor toda la habitación. Solo paró para tomar la palabra- Severus, me haz decepcionado. ¿Cómo un chico de 16 años pudo escapar de ti? ¿Es, acaso, una gran tarea? ¿Fue tan difícil? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Crucio! -. Y continuó con su tortura hasta que creyó que ya era suficiente. Para esto, Snape estaba casi muerto, tendido en el suelo, jadeando de dolor y respirando entrecortadamente- Pero haz acabado con el viejo inútil, por ello me compadeceré de ti y te perdonaré la vida. ¡Levántate! -. Ordenó. El hombre se levanto con dificultad y se unió a la fila de mortífagos que lo rodeaban, contemplándolo, hacía solo unos instantes- Ahora -. Volteó la mirada y la fue poniendo en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, hasta posarla en el par de ojos grises y profundamente tristes, pertenecientes a una mujer rubia-, Narcisa… -. Susurró con desprecio.

La mujer dio, temerosa, un paso adelante- ¿S-si-si, señor?

-¿Por que lo hiciste? –

- ¿S-señor? –Preguntó, pero, obviamente sabía de que le hablaba.

- ¡SABES BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO! –Rugió, levantándose de su asiento de tela roja- ¡Le pediste a ese -, señalando a Snape- que cumpliera la misión de tu estúpido hijo! -. Blandió la varita con furia y gritó- ¡Crucio! -. Narcisa cayó y se retorció en el suelo, conteniéndose a gritar, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Paró, viendo como la mujer se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de auto reconfortarse. Voldemort regresó a su asiento y, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, dijo- ¿Y sabes cual es el premio por la incompetencia de tu hijo de tu desobediencia al revelar la misión?-

Narcisa levantó la mirada cristalina al despiadado ser frente a ella, aun abrazándose, y tan solo pudo murmurar- ¿Lu-Lucius?

El mago soltó una carcajada que provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes –Si, querida, Lucius. Tu amado esposo esta muerto y pudriéndose en una celda de Azkaban, y dudo que alguien se haya enterado, ya que estaba vuelto loco cuando lo mataron –Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de mas lágrimas que los desbordaron se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró con angustia-. ¿No era eso lo que verdaderamente anhelabas, Cissy? ¿Qué ese hombre te dejara en paz? Creí que deseabas que dejara de golpearte… -. Narcisa lloró con mas fuerza y el mago sonrió con la maldad brillando en sus ojos, sabiendo que aquellas palabras herían mas a la mujer que mil cruciatus- Pero -. Cissa levantó la vista, parando de llorar-, su muerte, fue su castigo; el tuyo -. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella-, la tuya… -. El silencio que hubo en ese momento fue roto solo por un claro gemido, proveniente de entre los mortífagos- ¡Ah! Bella querida –La hermana de Narcisa dio un paso adelante, presentándose ante su señor-, ¿te duele? ¿Tienes algo que argumentar en contra de esta… esta atentación en contra de tu propia sangre?-

Bellatrix se mostró fría e insensible, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que la razón por la que había querido impedir que Narcisa hablara con Snape, era para salvarla de Voldemort, pues por mas asesina, malvada o mortífaga que fuera, era un ser humano y siempre había querido a su hermana, a pesar de que ella y Lucius los hubieran abandonado en Azkabán a ella y a su esposo.

-No –Dijo rotundamente, con fingida indiferencia.

-Bien, entonces –se acercó a ella, sonriendo-, hazlo tu.

Por primera vez en la historia, Bellatrix Lestrange, la más fiel servidora de Voldemort, se había helado ante alguna petición de su amo y señor. Había matado a Sirius, pero siempre lo había odiado a él por traidor a la sangre, juntarse con un Potter, ser un estúpido arrogante… Pero era muy diferente matar a su propia hermana. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendiendo a muchos.

-¿No puedes? –rió burlón. Los demás lo imitaron; todos menos Snape (y obviamente Narcisa tampoco)- ¡Imperio! –. Los ojos grises de Bellatrix se pusieron en blanco un momento, y luego regresaron, completamente vacíos- Deshazte de ella.

-¡No! -Exclamó Snape en un susurro ahogado cuando Bellatrix se volteó de frente a su hermana, alzando la varita. Narcisa se paralizó de miedo y de angustia; volteó hacia los mortífagos y se dirigió a uno en especial.

-Lo amo, díselo… y protégelo –Susurró, y se enfrentó ante su hechizada hermana.

-¡Avada Kedabra…! –exclamó, monótona, y Narcisa Malfoy cayó muerta, a los pies de Bellatrix Lestrange, su hermana, quien en ese momento era liberada de la maldición.

Abrió los ojos y la vio: tendida en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y apagados, pero con esa cara de tristeza disfrazada de dignidad; muerta. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó junto a ella, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, y, oyendo las carajadas de Voldemort, se echó a llorar. Jamás se había derrumbado ante nada ni nadie, pero no podía soportarlo más. Tal vez era verdad que era extremadamente cruel, pero era una persona con sentimientos; y la persona por la que mas sintiera eso parecido al cariño, era su hermana, su compañera, su amiga. Sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban por los hombros e intentaban que se levantase.

-Movilicorpus –Susurró Snape señalando a Narcisa con la varita y guiando a Bellatrix lejos de ahí-. Vamonos… -. Salieron de la sala en donde estaban, tomando como destino el cuarto de Bellatrix en la guarida, donde la dejó. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar, guiando con su varita el cuerpo de Narcisa. Llegó afuera deshizo el encantamiento, sujetando el cuerpo con fuerza, concentrándose. Sintió que pasaba por un tubo de goma y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Estaba en una sala vacía de San Mungo; dejó a Narcisa en una camilla y una pequeña nota. Volvió a desaparecerse y ahora estaba frente una hilera de casas. "Calle de la Hilandera", era lo que rezaba el letrero en la esquina del lugar. Entró a una de las casas sin tocar y se dirigió a un pasillo secreto detrás de un librero. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, donde había una única puerta. La abrió y encendió un candelabro…

-Tenemos que irnos –Dijo empujando al chico que dormía recostado en la "cama" de aquel cuarto.

Draco Malfoy despertó de otra de sus pesadillas.

---ooOoo---

Después de escapar de Hogwarts, Draco y Snape habían llegado a la casa del último, donde Draco se quedó escondido con Snape. Durante unos días estuvieron los dos ahí, hasta que la marca tenebrosa de ambos ardía hasta dejarlos casi inconcientes. Entonces Snape supo que debía enfrentarse a ellos (los mortífagos y Voldemort), más no permitiría que Draco fuera hasta el Señor Tenebroso, sabía que lo mataría, y no habría cumplido la palabra dada en el Juramento Inquebrantable de proteger al chico. Inventó que Draco había escapado y se presentó a ellos. Pero no podemos decir que Voldy se puso muy feliz al escuchar tal relato, así que ya saben lo que hizo…

Por suerte (¡Oh! Esperen, que yo también creo que Snape es un estúpido, bastardo de mierda y mas, pero lo necesito vivo… solo por el momento), le concedió la vida y escapó de ahí cuando se suponía que debía regresar después de dejar a Bellatrix en su cuarto. Por ello, era seguro que ya lo estuvieran buscando…

---ooOoo---

-¿Qué suce…? –

-Tenemos que irnos, ¡pero ya! -le gritó al soñoliento joven.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Draco levantándose y desperezándose.

-Están muy enojados por "lo que pasó", aparte de que huí de ahí por cierto problema que no te contaré en este momento… -Explicó de manera rápida, mientras ayudaba a Draco a guardar las pertenencias que habían sacado de la mansión Malfoy.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó, encarando a Snape, que no había podido verlo a la cara.

-Tengo… -Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos- Tengo que llevarte con los "otros ellos"-

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Draco sin comprender.

-Ellos… los otros ellos –

-¡¿Que?! –Exclamó, alterado- ¡Me entregarán a Azkabán!

-No, no lo harán –Regresó junto al baúl con las pertenencias de Draco-. De nada les serviría, aparte de que les serás fiel…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Volvió a gritar, aun mas exaltado.

-A mi me dieron una oportunidad; te la darán a ti también…-

-Te la dieron y mataste a su "Jefe". Si, claro, me la darán a mi… -bufó con sarcasmo.

-¡Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy! –Gritó, haciendo que el chico quitara la cara de asco y pusiera atención- En primer lugar, son tan estúpidos que te van a creer si les haces un drama de que estas arrepentido –"¿y si en verdad lo estoy…?"-; segundo, lo maté por que hice el Juramento Inquebrantable con tu madre, jurando que te protegería y cumpliría tu misión si tú no podías y tercero, tú también harás uno: les jurarás lealtad…

EL chico enmudeció de la incredulidad. Estaba arrepentido, si, pero no era para ir a jurarles lealtad.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?"

"Ninguna"

"Pero, ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir con ellos?"

"Te protegerán…"

"Pero…"

"Sabes que puedes vivir con ellos, ni siquiera te caen mal, son solo los prejuicios que te ha metido en la cabeza"

"Pero…"

"Recuerda lo que te dijo en la Torre de Astronomía"

"Yo…"

-¿Estas hablando en serio –

-Completamente –Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Va ella a venir conmigo? Dumbledore me había dicho que nos protegería a mi mamá y a mi –Si habría algo que lo motivara a ir con ellos, era que iba a estar de nuevo con su madre, y que estarían lejos del mal, protegidos por los que, él sabía, eran los buenos, pero dudaba que fuesen a ganar…

-Draco… -Suspiró- Ella… Luego te diré, ahora hay que irnos…-

Suspiró, resignado, y asintió- ¿Me llevarás a Grimmauld Place?-

-No, yo ya no puedo entrar a ese lugar –

-¿Entonces?-

-Sujeta mi brazo con fuerza, desaparecerás conmigo y apareceremos en el lugar –Draco se agarró con fuerza de él y la sensación de cuando te desapareces lo invadió… Cuando un fuerte CRACK se oyó…

---ooOoo---


	2. Capitulo 2: Aclaraciones

**---ooOoo--**

Declaración: Nada de esto es mío mas que la trama del fic… todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la malvada escritora de maravillas que disfraza el amor por superficialidad e ignora a los desilusionados que no podemos creer en el amor a primera vista, pero llena de sueños los corazones vacíos… Asi que, seguidores del amor con base en la amistad incondicional, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo…

**Capítulo 2: Aclaraciones**

**---ooOoo---**

**Si, siempre hay aclaraciones a todo, que no las aceptemos o no las veamos es otra cosa. Pero a fin de cuentas, terminas por enterarte de todo. No siempre va a ser lo que tú quieras, pero puedes alegrarte por que no vives engañado. Piensa que podrías ser un ignorante por completo, y estar totalmente descomunicado del mundo y lo que en él acontece. Y aun que a veces llorarás, gritarás, te sentirás frustrado con la verdad, es mejor acostumbrarse a desilusionarse (o a no soñar), que vivir con una fantasia cada vez más grande que, finalmente, nunca se hará realidad.**

**Las aclaraciones duelen, pero son inevitables. Todos esperan; no se trata de esperar, sino de aceptar. Y de las principales cosas que tenemos que aceptar, es la aclaración de que estamos locos de atar. ¿O no? **

**Como sea, no importa lo que te dicen, sino como lo tomas, y realmente aprender a aceptar es importante… Si no me creen¿cuánto creen que a Harry le costaría aceptar perdón, traición, aclaraciones raras y conversaciones extrañas? **

**--ooOoo--**

Era de lo más extraño que en julio hiciera ese frío, desde hacía un año, todo estaba siempre nublado, con tormentas y heladas. Incluso había amenazas de nueve… cuando en los esos lugares (junto al mar) no podía nevar. Muchos culpaban a la contaminación y el calentamiento global, pero muchos otros conocían la verdadera causa de todo aquello: Dementores. Dementores sin control por todo Inglaterra.

Y esto mismo era lo que hacía que cierto chico se mantuviera preocupado en extremo… Un chico de 16 años, casi 17, de cabello negro como el azabache y revuelto como si nunca lo hubiera peinado; y unos hermosos ojos verdes, que a pesar de estar tristes, brillaban con intensidad ante la oscuridad del cuarto en el que se encontraba.

Harry Potter llevaba días en esa misma posición: encerrado en su cuarto, tirado en la cama boca arriba, sin intentar dormir ni querer despertar.

Después de regresar de Hogwarts, los Dursley seguían tan indiferentes con él como siempre; solo tía Petunia le hablaba cuando le llevaba la comida y, raramente, se mostraba preocupada por la depresión tan grande en la que su sobrino había caído. Había intentado varias veces de sacarlo del cuarto, pero él nunca le respondía, ni cuando le llevaba comida…

-Harry, es en serio, tienes que comer… -Decía tía Petunia detrás de la puerta de Harry.

-Petunia querida, déjalo –Le decía Vernon a su mujer cuando esta estaba otra vez junto a la puerta de Harry.

Pero en ese momento no se sentía tan deprimido, pues, en pocos días cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podría largarse de esa casa para siempre; comenzar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes junto a Ron y Hermione, y volver a ver a Ginny…

Ginny… La pura mención de su nombre lo hacía sentir enfermo. Podía recordar cada detalle de ella, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus castaños ojos… Y la extrañaba. Oír su voz y verla a los ojos. Había pensado en ella todo lo que iba del vera… OK, no, de hecho, no…

Si la extrañaba. La había amado como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero algo era extraño, diferente. Algo había cambiado en sus sentimientos, y no podía entender que era. Había pensado que algo se había apagado, no sabía que, pero eso que había hecho que él cayera rendido a su aroma de flores se había ido, dejándolo solo y confundido. ¿Sería que ya no amaba a la pelirroja¿Qué en realidad había roto su relación con ella por que algo dentro de él le decía que no era verdad lo que se decían, bajo el pretexto de que peligraba? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que la seguía queriendo, pero no amándola.

Seguía pensando en lo que sentía por Ginny, cuando la puerta sonó.

-Harry, déjame entrar, por favor –se oyó la voz de su tía, suplicante-, necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

El chico suspiró, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, y al hacerlo, vio a su tía con una bandeja de comida en una mano y un extraño libro en la otra. Ella se veía muy nerviosa. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su tía. Esta entró y vio, horrorizada, el cuarto con plumas de lechuza por todas partes y un desagradable olor a excremento de la misma; pero fuera de eso, todo estaba ordenado, pues Harry ni si quiera se había ocupado en desempacar sus cosas del baúl.

-Te he traído algo de comer –Le dijo, extendiéndole la bandeja con comida.

-Gracias –murmuró con voz ronca: hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie más que Hedwig. Tomó la bandeja y agarró sin ganas la fruta que había en ella.

-Escucha, chico –comenzó tía Petunia-, se que no te he tratado muy bien, y pues, el verano pasado el vie… tu profesor nos dijo que este año cumplirías la mayoría de edad, y bueno, te irás de aquí… así que yo creí conveniente… em… -. Tomó el libro y se lo tendió- que tuvieras esto.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó mientras tomaba el libro y lo miraba con interés.

-No lo se –respondió-. Un día Li… Mi her… Tu madre lo trajo en las vacaciones de su quinto año en el colegio y se quedó mucho tiempo en casa, hasta que, un día, después de que ella se casara con tu padre, volvió por él a casa de mis padres, muy desesperada y un poco conmocionada; vio algo en él y luego se fue corriendo, muy feliz…

Pero creo que fue ese día cuando en verdad la odié –Harry la miró mas interesado-. Unos de esos locos de negro con máscaras de calaveras –"mortífagos", pensó Harry- se aparecieron en la casa, buscando algo, pero no lo encontraron, y los mataron –Harry creyó ver una lágrima salir de los ojos de su tía-. Pero yo sabía que era lo que buscaban, y querían el libro. Y¿Sabes algo? Yo tenía el libro, lo había tomado por curiosidad antes de salir de casa de mis padres. Pero nunca lo he abierto, tengo miedo de hacer que esos tipos vengan a mi casa, y pues, al final, llegué a la conclusión de que la culpa había sido de Lily, por haber traído ese libro a casa; pero, en realidad, la culpa no fue de ella, así tenía que pasar… -. Sonrió levemente, mientras Harry la miraba con asombro.

-Wow –murmuró. Le parecía increíble que su tía le hubiera contado eso… Pero más increíble aún, el que ella conservara el libro mágico. Miró el libro y vio que no tenía nada en la portada más que la tela rojiza que lo cubría; lo abrió y vio escrito en letras doradas por dentro: "Hogwarts, una historia… Prop. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". Sonrió al ver el nombre de su lugar favorito y le pareció divertido el que la "Srita. Lily Perfección Evans" hubiera robado un libro… y suspiró al recordar "¿Es que siguen sin leer la historia de Hogwarts?"Aunque se extrañó que ese libro no fuera como el que Hermione siempre traía, pues ese no llevaba el símbolo de Hogwarts ni era color negro con detalles en rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. Pasó por alto ese detalle, levantó la mirada hacia su tía e hizo algo que la sorprendió: la abrazó-. Gracias, tía-. Ella estaba apunto de corresponder, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! –Se oyó el grito de Duddley desde la sala, donde seguramente, estaría devorando algún postre mientras veía televisión.

-¡Oh! –Dijo tía mientras se separaba- voy a abrir –y salió del cuarto. Harry abrió un poco el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, pero escuchó a su tía gritar.

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes¡¿Qué hacen en mi casa?! –

Harry corrió a la mesita de noche para agarrar su varita y se dirigió corriendo al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal. Iba por el pasillo y alcanzo a oír un "Harry Potter, por favor" y un "! NO¡Vuelve aquí, Severus!". El corazón de Harry se paró por un instante, y en cuanto recuperó el aliento, bajó de un brinco las escaleras para encontrarse con algo que lo dejaría helado: Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy en el portal de la casa. Su mente se cerró de la furia que sintió y en sus ojos se podía ver ello. Caminó con varita en mano hacia ellos, y con un movimiento, quitó a su tía de la puerta.

-Tu… -Murmuró entre dientes.

-Potter, espera, tienes que… -

-¡TU! –Bramó con furia, abalanzándose sobre él. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su ex maestro, una tercera persona apareció, y solo faltaban Voldy y Pettigrew para completar el cuadro de personas odiadas: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Que me digas que hiciste con el cuer… -Iba gritando, pero en cuanto vio a quien tenia delante, abrió los ojos con incredulidad y soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas que hizo que el paralizado cuerpo de Harry sintiera un escalofrío- De verdad, Snape¡estas loco¡eres estúpido ¿o que?!

Ahora si, Harry no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué demo…? –

-¡Escucha, Potter! –Exclamó Bellatrix entre risas, ante la confusión de Harry- ¡tu estúpido maestro de pociones ha venido a buscar ayuda! –. Y volvió a estallar en carcajadas, provocando una notable irritación en Snape y Malfoy.

-¡Quieres callarte! –espetó Malfoy, hablando por primera vez. Bellatrix dejó de reir, pero había una sonrisa, que mostraba lo cínica que era, en su cara.

-¿¡Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando!? –preguntó Harry, exaltado. Y antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, Bella tomó la palabra.

-¡Yo! –Sonrió- Como tal vez sabrás, mi hermanita le pidió a "este" que cumpliera lo que "este otro" no podía hacer, así que el Señor Tenebroso se enteró de ello, y se enojó mucho por que Cissy tenía órdenes de no decir palabra… pero como lo hizo, ahora está muerta…

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Gritó Draco, volteando bruscamente hacia su tía- ¿¡Qué Acabas de Decir!?-

-¿Qué¿Acaso tu "amado" Snape no te lo dijo? –raramente, el papel de "fría, malvada y sin sentimientos" no le salía para nada en ese momento, y se podía apreciar claramente que si le dolía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Snape… -Draco lo volteó a ver, mientras Harry creía que ahora los mortífagos daban espectáculos especiales a domicilio.

-¿Por qué demonios aclaran sus asuntos personales y familiares en el umbral de mi casa? – se oyó la voz de tía Petunia.

-¡Tía! –Harry se había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba ahí- ve adentro… -. La empujó Harry hacia dentro, y cerró la puerta, extremadamente confundido. Se pegó a la puerta y oyó a los tres mortífagos gritarse de todo… "¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó. Siguió escuchando, con una extraña mueca en el rostro, cuando oyó a Draco gritar.

-¡Maldita sea¡Nos encontraron!-

Harry se levantó y volteó para asegurarse de que su tía estuviera en la cocina y abrió la puerta rápidamente, y casi en el acto, Malfoy, Snape y Lestrange entraron corriendo en la casa, empujándolo. Snape fue el último en entrar, tomó a Harry por la camiseta y lo empujó contra la puerta (y si no estuvieran en esa situación, seguramente Harry se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ya no llegarle debajo del hombro a Snape, sino mas alto).

-Escucha –Susurró con seriedad-: los mortífagos nos persiguen, ahora somos traidores, la madre de Draco está muerta y aproximo la mía y de Bella. Lleva a Draco con los tuyos, háganle hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable si quieren, pero no lo entreguen a los mortí…-

-¡Snape! –Gritó Bellatrix, señalando a Draco. El chico estaba más pálido que de costumbre y parecía a punto de vomitar o de desmayarse, cuando la puerta explotó.

-Querida, no podías caer más bajo: en casa de muggles, pidiéndole ayuda a Harry Potter –Rodulphus Lestrange se hallaba en la puerta de la casa… Sus palabras cayeron en Harry como un balde de agua fría: "casa de muggles…". Volteó al pasillo del recibidor y vio en el suelo a Petunia y Duddley petrificados en el suelo.

-Cierra la boca, amor –le dijo con "dulzura", mostrando una cara de asco. Volteó a Harry y lo vio mirando a su "familia"-. Están petrificados: no creí conveniente matarlos -. Harry seguía mudo de la impresión: Malfoy, Snape y Lestrange estaban en la puerta de su cada, pidiéndole ayuda; el otro Lestrange los perseguía y él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, como sea, el Señor Tenebroso está muy enojado contigo, cariño. Muy decepcionado, y ahora los están buscando… ¡Oh! Incluyendo a tu sobrino… que no estaba fugado –sonrió malignamente.- Suerte que ya los encontré.

-Y suerte que no vivirás para informárselo a tus amiguitos –Su esposa sonrió de aquella manera que, según Harry creía, parecía una "psyco-asesina"- ¡Avada Kedabra! –;y su "marido" murió- Adiós, cariño –

-¡Dios…! –susurró Draco de la impresión.

-¿¡Mataste a tu esposo!? – exclamó Harry al tiempo que Draco.

-Si maté a mi primo… -Bufó con indiferencia, haciendo que Harry la mirara con odio- ¿Qué? Nunca me cayó bien… ni Rodulphus ni Sirius… ¡Ey! Recuerda que estamos en tregua unos segundos, así que ni se te ocu… -. Pero uno sonoro ¡CRACK! Resonó fuera, congelándolos a todos: cientos de mortífagos se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamaron Harry y Draco, asustados. El joven pelinegro corrió arriba a su cuarto, tomó a Hedwig y ató una nota garabateada rápidamente- Llévasela a alguien de la Orden –le dijo apresuradamente-, a Lupin, a McGonagall, a los Weasley, Hermione, si quieres, pero ¡lo más rápido que puedas! –La dejó volar por la ventana abierta y vio, horrorizado, que la calle de Privet Drive estaba llena de mortífagos. Bajó corriendo y en la casa solo se encontraban Draco, pues Snape y Lestrange habían salido.

Por lo que sabía, Malfoy se encontraba en ese momento en una situación sensible; trató de dejar sus diferencias, rencores y todas las peleas de seis años de lado, recordando que estuvo a punto de pasarse con Dumbledore la noche del ataque, e ignoró que fuera mortífago… desertado.

-Quédate aquí –Le indicó al chico-. La Orden del Fénix ya viene, no salgas, pues te buscan a ti -, se dio media vuelta ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Malfoy y, se dirigía a la puerta, pero otro CRACK sonó frente a él.

-¡HARRY! –Oyó exclamar a esa voz que siempre le tranquilizaba en los momentos más difíciles, que le brindaba apoyo y confianza ilimitada, perteneciente a la chica que en esos momentos se abalanzaba sobre él, regresándole un poco la calma.

-¡Hermione! –Harry le correspondió el abrazo.

-Me llegó la nota y yo se la envié a Lupin para que informara a la Orden: no deben de tardar –Le informó mientras caminaba con él a la puerta- ¿Harry?

-¿si? –

-Me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada –le sonrió- ¡Dios, Mortífagos en tu casa¿Saldrás a luchar? Digo, aun falta unos días para tu cumpleaños y…-

-Hermione –Harry la tomó por los brazos e hizo que lo mirara-, hay mortífagos. Al ministerio le costará probar que hice magia siendo menor de edad solo por llamar la atención. Vamos. -. Le agarró una mano inconcientemente y caminó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y vio, feliz, que la Orden ya estaba ahí. Remus, Kingsley, Hestia, Nymph(grr), y otros muchos aurores que Harry no conocía estaban peleando contra los mortífagos. Al verle, Lupin se acercó a un auror que parecía ser el más joven; le dijo algo y luego corrió a la casa con Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? –Preguntó, preocupado. El joven asintió.- Bien, dime que pasó exactamente.

-Pues –Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Remus-, Snape y Malfoy aparecieron en mi casa, luego llegó Letrange y se burló de ellos por haber venido a pedirme ayuda; luego le informó a Malfoy que Voldemort mató a sus padres. Después comenzaron a pelearse entre si y llegó el "esposo" de Lestrange y luego… -El rostro de Harry mostraba lo perturbado que estaba al recordar esa escena- y luego ella lo mató. Y finalmente llegaron los demás mortífagos y Snape me dijo que cuidáramos a Malfoy y que si queríamos, le hiciéramos el Voto Inquebrantable en donde jurara lealtad a nosotros…

-¿Lealtad? –Exclamó Hermione. Lupin lo miró pensativo, y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy.

-Lealtad. ¿Y Malfoy¿Y tus tios? –le preguntó.

-Si, lealtad. Lestrange petrificó a mi tía y mi primo, y Vernon está trabajando.

-¿Y Malfoy? –Repitió Hermione la pregunta de Remus.

-Aquí, Granger –Respondió una voz triste y clara. Los tres voltearon rápidamente hacia el muchacho. Hasta ese momento, Harry no había notado la inmensa tristeza plasmada en la cara del chico, que ya no arrastraba las palabras y que tenía unas ojeras enormes y estaba más flaco que el año pasado cuando lo había visto en los servicios.

-¡Oh, Dios! –volvió a exclamar Hermione al ver el demacrado estado del chico. Lupin tomó un florero que estaba cerca de él y pronunció: "Portus". Se los extendió y les dijo:

-Tómenlo, los llevara a un lugar seguro con la Orden, McGonagall sabrá que hacer con el señor Malfoy. Ahora, este no es lugar para ustedes, váyanse.-

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a tomarlo, pero se detuvieron al ver que Malfoy no se movía.

-Draco –le llamó Hermione- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me entregarán a Azkaban –dijo él, asustado. Hermione caminó hacia él y le tomó la mano (y, extrañamente, Harry se sintió terriblemente mal de que ella le sonriera de aquella manera).

-No lo haremos, te lo prometo –le aseguró ella. De la mano, caminaron hacia el traslador, donde Harry los esperaba con una expresión difícil de interpretar en el rostro. Los tres tocaron el traslador a la vez y desaparecieron con esa sensación de que eran jalados por el ombligo…

---ooOoo---

Todo daba vueltas. Giros y más giros. Hasta que, por fin, todo paró y sintió el frío y duro suelo estrellarse contra su mejilla y todo su cuerpo. Murmuró un débil "outch" e intentó incorporarse, pero notó un pero sobre él…

-Hermy… Tal ves seré muy cómodo, pero¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí?

-Lo siento, Harry –Le contestó, levantándose. Estaba por intentar levantarse de nuevo, cuando sintió unos rechonchos brazos estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó la Sra. Weasley, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Señora Weasley, por favor… -Suplicó apenado y casi morado por la asfixia.

-Perdón, querido –Le dijo soltándolo-¡pero de solo imaginarlo: Mortífagos en Privet Drive¿Seguro estás bien¿No te hicieron ningún daño¡Dime que pasó! Hermione nos mandó la nota… ¡Estaba tan angustiada! Suerte que Remus y Minerva estaban aquí… ¡Oh, cariño! -. Y volvió a estrujarlo, mientras el chico trataba de procesar tantas preguntas. Cuando lo soltó, Harry pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas.

-Estoy bien, Señora Weasley. –Aseguró, conmovido, tomándole las manos.

-Llámame Molly, lo sabes –Respondió secándose las lágrimas. Iba a decir algo, pero Hermione le habló.

-¡Harry! –Llamó, señalando a Malfoy, que al parecer, se había desmayado en el traslado. Se agachó junto a él, cuando escuchó un chillido al final de las escaleras: Ginny Weasley se encontraba ahí, con cara de angustia. Harry sintió algo pesado en su estómago en cuanto la vio… pero era muy diferente a lo que sentía el año pasado: era remordimiento por saberle enamorada de él y no poder corresponder. La chica corrió escaleras abajo y se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ginny… -Exclamó en un susurro, casi empujándola para que lo soltara. Pero esto no fue necesario, pues la niña se alejó de él y se tiró sobre el chico rubio.

Todos se miraron con asombro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó al ver la mirada que los pocos presentes tenían. Nadie se animó a responder- Bien –Ginny tocó el rostro del muchacho y vio que estaba frío. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Ginny seguía observando el estado de Draco bajo la mirada extrañada de Hermione; incrédula y un poco molesta de Harry y comprensiva y tierna, aunque confundida, de su madre; cuando otro pelirrojo apareció en el cuarto.

-¡Harry¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, corriendo hacia sus mejores amigos.

-¡Ron! –Exclamaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, levantándose de junto Malfoy y Ginny. Los tres amigos se abrazaron, pero cuando se separaron, a Ron no le agradó lo que vio.

Draco estaba despertando y vio, confundido, a la pelirroja que le observaba- ¿Weasley? –preguntó aturdido.

-Hola –contestó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa…-

-¿Ah? –

-¡¡Aléjate te mi hermana, hurón asqueroso!! –Gritó Ron jalando a Ginny de la bata del pijama y levantándola del suelo, poniéndola detrás de él.

-¿Mas Weasleys? Ay, Dios… morí y estoy en el infierno… -Susurró dramáticamente, y solo Ginny alcanzó a oír, pero lo que sucedió después de eso, paso todo al mismo tiempo y demasiado rápido…

-¡Malfoy!-Gritó Ginny en forma de reprimenda.

-¿Malfoy? –era George.

-¿Qué suce…? –Fred

-¡¿Malfoy?! –Ahora fueron los dos a la vez, incrédulos- ¡¿Qué Hace Éste Aquí?!

-¡Chicos! –exclamó con voz autoritaria la Sra. Weasley- ¡A la cama¡YA! –Todos los pelirrojos se disponían a replicar, pero la mirada que les echó su madre los hizo tragarse sus quejas y caminar hacia las escaleras, malhumorados y murmurando cosas como "ya no puede hacernos esto, somos mayores de edad" y "tenemos derechos…". Hermione, al ver que todos se iban, creyó conveniente irse con ello y corrió detrás de Ginny.- Disculpen.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Seguía extremadamente confundido.

-Pregunto lo mismo –dijo Malfoy, quien seguía en el suelo a causa del malestar que tenía.

-Um… antes que nada –Volteó a Draco-, solo por seguridad… -e hizo el hechizo que Snape había usado para atar con cuerdas a Lupin en 3° año.- Bien, lo siento, cielo.- El chico la miró con tristeza y asintió mientras Harry pensaba en todas las posibles cosas que fuesen a decirle.- Bueno, Harry, será mejor que te sientes. Esperaremos alguna noticia de la Orden mientras te cuento lo poco de lo que estoy enterada. Descuida, no eres el único desesperado por saber que pasa –Harry miró a Malfoy, en el piso, cubierto por cuerdas, y luego asintió a la señora Weasley- Bien Cuando llegó la nota de Hermione, me alteré un poco, pero tuvimos la suerte de que Remus, Tonks y Minerva estuvieran aquí…

-¿Por qué estaban ellos aquí? –Interrumpió Harry- Oh, lo siento…

-No, no importa. Ellos… pues, al parecer hay problemas con Nymphadora; no se muy bien que está pasando, pero como, bueno, nos tienen a Arthur y a mi en un puesto muy alto, Minerva quiso que entre los tres comentáramos. Pero cuando nos estaba explicando, llegó Hedwig con tu nota.

-¿Remus tiene problemas? –

-¿Tonks tiene problemas? -Preguntaron al unisono Harry y Malfoy, respectivamente.

-Um… se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero… -Un sonoro CRACK interrumpió lo que la Sra. Weasley iba a decir, y Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y Tonks(grr) aparecieron en la sala con algo entre ellos- ¡Arthur querido! –exclamó ella, corriendo hacia su marido y estrujando su flacucho cuerpo- ¿Qué tienen ahí?

-Molly –Habló McGonagall con seriedad-, no te vayas a alterar…

-¿Qué…? –La mujer tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar una exclamación: Snape y Lestrange(Bella) estaban ahí, desmayados, o muertos, pero ahí.- ¡Pero Arthur, Minerva!

-Querida, calma: no pueden hacernos nada, por lo menos _no él _–Bajó la mirada.

-¿De que hablan? –Preguntaron Harry, quien se había acercado con ellos; Molly y Malfoy, desde su lugar.

-Snape esta muerto, Lestrange solo inconciente –Informó Tonks fríamente tras un rato de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamó Malfoy.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron a su vez Harry y la Sra. Weasley, al límite del asombro. Nadie contestó, solo una mirada se posó en la de Tonks.

-Nymph… -Suspiró Remus. La bruja lo miró con reproche. Harry sintió como un dolor le punzaba en la mandíbula, y la razón era que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¡Ay, Dios…! –exclamó en susurro- ¿Y mi tía?

Remus comenzó a atragantarse con la saliva que estaba pasando, McGonagall abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intercambió una mirada nerviosa con el sr. Weasley; y Tonks bajó la cabeza.

-Sabía que se nos olvidaba algo… -Susurró Arthur.

-¡¿Dejaron a mi tía allá?! –gritó con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas por la incredulidad. Sentía que tantas impresiones en un solo día le iban a ocasionar algún problema cardiaco. De nuevo, nadie dijo nada- ¡Ay, Dios! -. Pero otro CRACK resonó en la sala y Shaklebolt apareció con un cuerpo en brazos.

-¡¡Kingsley!! –se acercaron a él.

-Hola, Minerva. Potter, creí que…-

-¡Tía!- Harry corrió con ella; seguía petrificada. Volteó a ver a los demás diciendo con la mirada que le ayudasen.

-¡Oh! –Lupin se acercó a ellos- Enervate –, y la señora Dursley abrió los ojos con horror, como si acabase de desertar de una terrible pesadilla.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Preguntó casi gritando, al borde de la histeria.

-¡Tía! –Harry se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó. Ella lo miró horrorizada- Estamos en casa de unos amigos, ellos te van a ayudar y… -vio a los demás presentes, nervioso- y…-

-Ven, querida –se acercó la Señora Weasley, tomándola de los hombros para levantarla-. Soy Molly Weasley… -iba diciéndole mientras salía del cuarto en el que estaban.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Qué van a hacer con ella? –completó la pregunta por Harry. Éste asintió a Lupin- Molly la cuidará, descuida –Dirigió una ultima mirada a su tía y a la Señora Weasley y regresó la vista a los otros, quienes estaban colocando a Bellatrix en el sillón junto a Malfoy y junto a ésta, Snape. Malfoy volteó a ver a Snape y su cara fue de pura perturbación; bajó la mirada y luego la levanto hacia Harry, Remus, McGonagall y Kingsley.

-Señor Malfoy –llamó McGonagall-, esta noche usted irá al cuartel de la Orden en lo que se decide que se hará con usted. No será enviado a Azkaban, se que el profesor Dumbledore le ofreció una salida, y también se que estuvo a punto de aceptara, pero… pasó lo que pasó –suspiró y movió la varita en dirección a él, quedando liberado de las ataduras. Intentó levantarse, pero seguía débil, entonces Harry hizo algo que nadie jamás creyó que iba a contemplar mientras el mundo aun conservase la cordura (¿o es que era, acaso, que ya la había perdido?): le tendió la mano. Draco le miró, extrañado, pero luego sonrió y tomó de ella como apoyo; se miraron a los ojos, y, silenciosamente, firmaron una tregua.

---ooOoo---

Holaaaa : ) bueno… ¿Qué les parece? Gracias por leer… aunque tal vez no les guste tanto… u.u

Comentarios por favor!!

Afectuosamente, Susan Lupin


	3. Capitulo 3: Inevitable

**---ooOoo---**

Declaraciones: Nada de esto es mio, todo, a excepción de la trama es de J.K. Rowling, la verdadera mujer maravilla que no sabe nada de amor… pero si de mundos extraordinarios, personajes fantásticos y vidas fuera de lo común con las cuales la pequeña mente humana se libera de la realidad y se adentra en las profundidades de las palabras.

**Nota:** una amiga (gracias a la cual estoy haciendo este fic) no me permitió hacer lo que iba a hacer con Tonks... solo déjenme disfrutar un momento de algo¿si? Descuiden, si piensan "dijiste que nada iba a pasar con Tonks…" ¡esperen! Ya verán… eso era lo que quería que me dejaran disfrutar xD… si no les pareció, me dejan un comentario y me dicen¿ok? Pero recuerden, todas deben ser criticas constructivas… si no, voy a llorar : (

**---ooOoo---**

**Capítulo 3: Inevitables**

**---ooOoo---**

**Hay cosas que no son difíciles de comprender, otras que tan solo, verdaderamente no queremos aceptar… o aceptar que entendemos, pero si hay algo que en realidad por más que sea explicado es casi imposible de aceptar, es el perdón. Siempre se dijo "que Dios te ampare", pero¿nunca pensamos en el perdón humano¿o es que solo no le tomamos importancia al sentimiento de resentimiento de las personas? Pues bien, Harry no creía en ello, y a pesar de que Malfoy no hubiese dicho explícitamente "lo siento", él sabía que se arrepentía; lo supuso desde aquella tarde en la que casi lo mata con el dichoso "sectumsempra"; lo supo en la Torre de Astronomía y lo confirmó esa tarde con solo verle la cara.**

**Quiso su amistad, quiso perdonarle todas las peleas, odios y rencores, deseando que él también lo perdonase. Y así lo hizo, con una simple mirada y una sonrisa sincera, todos los años de enemistad se fueron por el caño, así de fácil.**

**---ooOoo---**

Cuando Malfoy pudo estarse bien en pie, McGonagall se acercó a él con una rara expresión en el rostro, pero que se podía asegurar que no era temor ni desprecio, era, más bien, compasión. Le tomó el brazo y Malfoy la vio con tristeza antes de echar una mirada a los presentes en la sala de los Weasley, y luego, ambos desaparecieron.

-Harry… -Iba comenzar Lupin, pero la Señora Weasley entró al lugar, un poco apurada.

-Um… Harry, creo que tu tía prefiere estar con familia de ella y no aquí… creo que aun nos tiene resentimiento por lo de su sala hace tres años…-El chico asintió y agregó.

-Creo que si… pero¿Y mi primo¿y la casa, mis cosas, Vernon? –Preguntó. Todos se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreir un poco; Harry y la Señora Weasley los miraban, esperando.

-Bueno… -Habló Kingsley- En cuanto a tu tío y primo no te preocupes. En cuanto los morífagos desaparecieron de Privet Drive, entramos a la casa para verificar que había pasado o si había daños por dentro, mientras llegaban agentes del ministerio que desmemorizarían a los testigos, pero solo nos encontramos con tu familia petrificada, así que primero desperté a tu primo, pues no encontraba a tu tía, pero en eso llegó tu tío y, pues, creyó que nosotros habíamos hecho el desastre y como tu primo ya estaba despierto huyó con su papá por que tampoco encontraron a la vista a tu tía. Por eso decidí traerla conmigo.

-Acerca de tus cosas –Ahora era Lupin-, iremos por ellas luego¿hay algo de mucha importancia allá?

-Pues –Harry trató de pensar en algo aparte de su ropa, artículos personales o su escoba-, solo las cosas de la esc… -. El chico paró en este punto, abrió mucho los ojos y los miró- ¿Qué va a ser de Hogwarts? –preguntó con una firmeza que casi era brusca. Y por millonésima vez en la noche, nadie contestó. Harry suspiró- ¿Van a cerrarla?-.

-No, Señor Potter –Oyó Harry decir a una voz desconocida, proveniente de alguien que acababa de entrar en la sala. El pelinegro volteó hacia la puerta y vio al joven que Lupin había hablado antes de ir a su encuentro. Era alto, delgado, de ojos azules tan claros y brillantes que parecían zafiros y cabello negro como la noche, lacio y un poco largo, recogido detrás de su cabeza en una coleta.

-Goodwill –se le acercaron los demás-

-Ya han desmemorizado a todos los testigos y reparado los daños. En realidad no eran muchos, solo unas ventanas rotas y un mapa de la privada destruido –Informó. Se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano, sonriéndole-. Lorcan Goodwill, mucho gusto, Harry Potter –Harry correspondió al saludo, preguntándose quien sería ese muchacho. Le sonaba, en algún lugar lo había conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde. Seguía tratando de encontrar en su memoria de donde conocía a Goodwill mientras los miembros presentes de la Orden del Fénix hablaban del ataque. Entraba mas y mas a su cabeza… buscando algo… ajenándose a los demás… hasta que una pregunta que ellos se hicieron llegó a el y lo sacó de su búsqueda.

-¿Qué como me pudieron atacar en la casa si aún no tengo 17 años? –Repitió, sorprendido por no haberse hecho esa pregunta antes.

-Yo lo se… -Escucharon una voz, bastante conocida, por cierto. Todos voltearon rápidamente, sacando las varitas y apuntándole con ellas- ¡Ey! Seguimos en tregua, Potter, recuérdalo, además, no tengo una varita con que atacar ni ganas de hacerlo. Solo quiero sacarlos de su… -. Los miró despectiva- estúpida ignorancia. La razón por la cual los mortífagos pudieron atacar tu casa es que el vie… perdón, Dumbledore hizo el sortilegio de protección él mismo… con magia muy antigua, y poderosa, pero al morir él, murió el hechizo. –Todos la miraron- ¿Qué? Voldy me dijo… Bueno, creo que no me necesitan, ni me quieren aquí así que…-dio media vuelta…- ¡AH! –en dirección incorrecta. Se quedó paralizada, viendo el inerte cuerpo de su compañero mortífago- ¿está él muerto?-

-Si –respondieron todos después de unos segundos. La mujer los vio con una rara expresión en el rostro, como de confusión. Trató varias veces de hablar, pero no le salían palabras. Abría y cerraba la boca, intentando buscar algo que decir.

-Demonios –terminó por suspirar- ¿Quién fue? –. Todos se miraron, y luego vieron a una persona- ¿TU? -. Soltó una carcajada- Hay, sobrina, se nota que llevas la sangre de los Black en tus venas.

-¡Fue un maldito accidente! –Gritó Tonks. Harry la volteó a ver, impresionado. Jamás se imaginó que la "simpática bruja que lo sacó de la casa de sus tíos" fuese algún día a asesinar a alguien- Además, soy una auror, así que puedo usar algunas medidas para evitar desgracias… Iba directo hacia ti, Remus -. Trató de excusarse.

-¡Pero iba a decirme algo, Nymphadora¡Solo me alcanzó a decir "Lo hice por que es el hijo de…"! –Exclamó el licántropo, exasperado, como Harry nunca lo había visto. Suspiró –Nymph, esto no puede seguir así¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -.

Entonces Harry comprendió que clase de problemas estaban teniendo¿Qué estaba pasando con Tonks? Ahora que se daba cuenta¿Qué clase de persona, indiferentemente de que por fin fuese aceptada por la persona que "ama", estaría alegre con el cabello de color el día del funeral de una persona extremadamente importante como lo era Albus Dumbledore?

Harry vio como Bellatrix (quien en verdad parecía no tener intenciones de atacar) se mostraba mas interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo, sin que nadie la vigilase. El chico abrió la boca para hablar y recordarles que la mujer se encontraba ahí, pero la Señora Weasley se adelantó a hablar.

-Creo que Harry debería irse ya –Dijo de manera en que sonara, mas que una opinión, una orden.

-No me han respondido lo de Hogwarts –Contestó, un tanto retador.

-Creí haberle dicho que no Hogwarts no cerraría, Potter –Habló el joven Goodwill.

-¿No cerraran la escuelucha? –Interrumpió Lestrange.

-Pero¿bajo que dirección¿Y que maestros? –Siguió preguntando, casi exigiendo respuesta.

-La profesora McGonagall será la nueva directora, Lupin de nuevo tendrá el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y será el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor; y yo seré el nuevo maestro de Transformaciones. Ahora, retírese por favor, señor Potter –Harry alzó las cejas en señal de asombro y miró hacia donde Lupin, éste asintió cansinamente, mientras sujetaba del brazo a Tonks.

-Bien –Pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos; asintió y dio media vuelta. Miró por última vez a los demás y evitó ver el cuerpo de Snape. Caminó hacia las escaleras, mientras miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza. Se vio tentado a regresar y expresarlas todas, pero se tragó todas sus ansias y continuó subiendo hacia la habitación de Ron, sintiendo como todos en la sala tenían sus miradas clavadas en él para asegurarse de que no se volviera e intentara espiarlos.

Entró al cuarto. Ron ya estaba dormido. No podía comprender como su amigo dormía tan tranquilamente en esa noche, sabiendo que él había sido atacado por mortífagos, además sin tener el conocimiento de si Malfoy aún seguiría en su casa. Como fuera, su pelirrojo casi-hermano dormitaba con una sonrisilla que daba a entender que tenía un agradable sueño. Se preguntó que estaría soñando… o ¿con quién estaría soñando? Tal vez con… No, no podía ser ¿o si¿Ron y Hermione?

"¿Y por que no?" Se preguntó a si mismo.

"Pues… no se, porque no se puede… digo, se la pasan peleándose. Se matarían juntos"

"Sabes que Lily y James también, y terminaron casándose. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

"Pero eso es diferente, aparte de que Ron no es James ni Hermione Lily, ellos no se odian, por el contrario, se quieren mucho… ¡Oh, Dios! Pero…"

"Pero nada… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no puede ser?"

"Pues por que Hermione y yo también nos queremos mucho, y eso no quiere decir que… pues yo nunca he soñado con Hermione"

"¿Quién quita que Ron si con Hermione¿o es solo que no lo quieres aceptar?"

"Yo soy tu¿recuerdas? Si yo no quisiera aceptar eso, es por que tu tampoco"

"¿Y quién te dijo que yo estoy de acuerdo?"

Harry abrió los ojos enormemente. Primero¿en verdad le molestaría que Hermione y Ron sintieran algo más que simple amistad entre ellos? Y ¿acababa de hablar con una voz que no era la típica vocecita de Hermione regañándole por las tonterías que hacía? Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar todos esos pensamientos estúpidos de él, y se dispuso a dormir… Aunque la intriga no lo dejaba en paz.

---ooOoo---

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de recibimiento de la Madriguera, solo quedaban presentes el señor Weasley, Shacklebolt, Lestrange y Goodwill.

Molly acababa de regresar de dejar a Petunia en algún lugar del mundo muggle… (¿Qué? Aun odia a los magos… no es su culpa, pobre mujer…)

Bellatrix había sido atada por cuerdas al igual que habían hecho con Malfoy, y Arthur Weasley había llamado a Ojo-loco Moody para regresar a Lestrange a Azkaban, cosa que no le sorprendió que hicieran, y aunque le daba gracia como se tomaban ellos su presencia ahí, no podía dejar de pensar en alguna manera de salir de aquella "Madriguera".

El ambiente era un poco tenso, nadie hablaba. Goodwill se hallaba en sus pensamientos; el señor Weasley, vigilando con recelo a Bellatrix; Shackebolt miraba impacientemente hacia cualquier punto de la sala, como esperando algo; la señora Weasley observaba fijamente a Bellatrix, muy irritada por la actitud que aquella mujer mantenía: tranquila y como si la situación fuese divertida.

Y por si fuera poco, la llovizna que había fuera de la casa golpeaba la ventana con un desesperante "tic-tic-tic" que ponía los nervios de punta a todos menos a Bellatrix. Hasta que, por fin, un CRACK retumbó en la sala, apareciendo tres personas: Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall y, junto a ella, Draco Malfoy.

-¡Minerva! –Exclamó la señora Weasley, caminando rápidamente hacia ella, pero detuvo su paso al ver las caras de los nuevos presentes- ¿Sucede al…?

-Juramento Inquebrantable –Dijo Moody antes que Molly pudiera terminar de hablar-, Malfoy hará el Juramento Inquebrantable. –Todos los miraron asombrados, pues creyeron que el chico iría directamente a Azkaban después de que McGonagall lo presentase con Ojoloco.

-¿Malfoy? –Llamó McGonagall, el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella y asintió. Caminó pesadamente hacia ella y estiró su mano derecha. McGonagall la tomó y ambos se miraron fijamente- Moody¿serás tu el…?

-No, necesitamos a alguien más inocente si queremos un Juramento poderoso -Volteó a su lado y dijo-. Que el muchacho lo haga. –Goodwill se acercó a ellos y colocó su varita por encima de las manos entrelazadas. McGonagall tomó aire, se aclaró la garganta, y habló:

-¿Juras dejar atrás todas las antiguas maneras de mortífago? –comenzó.

-Si, juro –apenas si susurró.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enroscó alrededor de las manos de Malfoy y McGonagall como un alambre al rojo.

-¿Y juras que permanecerás bajo las reglas de la Orden del Fénix, sirviendo con tus conocimientos acerca de los planes de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos? –

-Si, juro –Ahora era un poco más alto y claro. Y una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se entrelazó con la primera y formó una fina y reluciente cadena.

-Finalmente¿juras completa lealtad a la Orden del Fénix, conviviendo en armonía con todos sus integrantes?-

-Si, juro –

Un resplandor rojizo iluminó la sala y a los habitantes en ella al prender una tercera lengua de fuego que salió disparada de la varita, se enredó con las otras dos y se cerró alrededor de las manos fuertemente sujetadas. Después de brillar intensamente por unos segundos, las lenguas de fuego desaparecieron, y, solo entonces, Malfoy y McGonagall separaron sus manos.

McGonagall apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Malfoy y se dirigió a la Sra. Weasley.

-Molly¿podrías llevar al señor Malfoy a donde va a quedarse? –dijo muy bajo, casi cansinamente.

-Seguro –respondió-, ven, querido. –e hizo una seña al chico para que la siguiera. Este echó una última mirada a los presentes, especialmente a su tía (quien le sonrió de una extraña manera), y subió las escaleras detrás de la pelirroja mujer.

-Goodwill –habló Ojoloco-, ve a hacer guardia en la puerta de la habitación de Potter. Vigila un poco la de…-

-Moody –interrumpió McGonagall-, tengo cosas que hablar con Lorcan acerca del año que viene para Hogwarts. Creo que sería más prudente en estos momentos regresar a Lestrange a Azkabán.

-Pff… -bufó la mujer desde el sillón cuando Ojoloco soltó un resoplido y se dirigió hacia ella- Que buenos aurores los de hoy… -. Se burló- Está bien, está bien, me callo. -. Exclamó con sarcasmo e indignación por la cara que el auror le hizo. Moody tomó del hombro a Bellatrix y desaparecieron.

-Yo vigilaré a los muchachos –suspiró el señor Weasley, y subió las escaleras. Los últimos tres habitantes de la sala se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien, pues… ¿Qué tenía que decirme? -comenzó Goodwill, intentando romper el silencio.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Tomemos asiento. –dijo McGonagall, sentándose en el sillón más cercano. Lorcan y Kingsley se sentaron enfrente de ella.- Lo que sucede es que he hablado ya con madame Maxime, y le he contado cierta parte de la historia y lo que respecta a la señorita Smith. Está completamente de acuerdo en que regrese a Hogwarts: sabe que es indispensable si queremos ganar esta batalla.

-¿Pero le dijo todo¿Que Li… la Srta. Smith es…? –preguntó el joven rápidamente.

-No, solo que la necesitamos en Hogwarts junto a usted y Potter. No entré en detalles, además de que Albus sabía que esto pasaría y dejó una carta, no es muy explícita, pero la palabra de Dumbledore es la ley… -sonrió de lado.

-Entonces ¿Li…Smith va a regresar a Hogwarts este año? –El rostro de Lorcan se iluminó.

-Si, ella y dos compañeras de Beauxbatons… Sigue siendo tan convincente –

-¿Quiénes dos? –preguntó Kingsley.

-No lo se, solo se que las dos chicas son primas, y una de ellas es la mejor amiga de Lily-

-Creo saber de quienes se trata –dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa.

-Se mantuvo en contacto con Smith después de que saliera de Hogwarts¿no es así? –le sonrió McGonagall.

-¿de que hablan? –preguntó la señora Weasley, entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a la profesora.

-De los cambios que habrán en Hogwarts este año –respondió Kingsley.- ¿Y Malfoy?

-Lo deje en una habitación sin ventanas y aseguré la puerta con magia. Realmente ese chico esta mal, demasiado deprimido –dijo ella.

-Creo que no ha de ser bonito que un día tengas absolutamente todo lo que quieras y a la mañana siguiente lo hayas perdido todo –comentó Lorcan.

-Muy cierto… Pobre muchacho –Suspiró McGonagall- Bueno, regresando al tema de la señorita Smith…

-Cierto, Minerva¿los chicos se enterarán ahora o…? –comenzó la señora Weasley.

-No –dijo rotundamente-. Conozco a esos tres perfectamente y sé que van a querer investigar más sobre el tema, y teniendo a la señorita Granger… -suspiró, rodando los ojos- No, no podemos arriesgarlos a enterarse de cosas antes de tiempo.

-Entonces se encontrarán en el expreso –musitó Molly.

-Exacto –dijo McGonagall y se volvió hacia Kingsley-. Y tú, Kingsley, junto con Remus, y no estoy segura de Nymphadora, Irán a recoger a las tres señoritas a un cuarto en el "Caldero Chorreante" para llevarlas a King´s Cross. Y yo, Moody, Arabella, y Sabine escoltaremos al resto de los chicos a tomar el tren desde aquí.

-De acuerdo –dijo la señora Weasley- ¿nosotros no…?

-¡oh! Claro que si, nos acompañarán a dejar a Harry y los otros muchachos –

-Muy bien, creo que será mejor tratar el tema de la llegada de Lily y Lorcan a Hogwarts en otro lugar. Conozco a mis hijos y se que ninguno se quedará tranquilo con la llegada de Malfoy, de hecho, estoy segura de que Fred y George están tratando de usar sus orejas extensibles para escucharnos, pero descuiden, me encargué de hacer un hechizo para que no puedan usarlas…

--oOo--

-Fred¿Por qué se oye así? –

-No tengo idea… -bufó- creo que mamá las bloqueó

-Maldición –

-Estúpido Malfoy –

--oOo--

-Uhm… de acuerdo, hablaremos luego –

--oOo--

Si, definitivamente no podía dormir.

Le era molesto no saber las cosas, que siempre le excluyeran de todo. Siempre Dumbledore lo hacía, y aún después de muerto, le seguían ocultando cosas, restringiéndole información, quitándole la verdad.

Y es que qué tan difícil podía ser decirle que era lo que pasaba con Malfoy, o todos los nuevos cambios de Hogwarts, pues si no fuera porque se negó a irse sin que le dijeran, no se habría enterado de que la escuela volvería a abrir bajo la dirección de McGonagall, que Lupin daría DCAO y el otro joven Transformaciones.

A pesar de que afuera estuviera casi nevando, sentía como si ardiera de calor. Sofocado, se levantó de la cama, se puso los zapatos y salió con cuidado hacia el baño para mojarse la cara. Caminó cautelosamente por el pasillo, y escuchó que aun hablaban en la sala, pero pasó de largo eso por el momento, pues si no se quitaba lo acalorado, temía morir de fiebre. Llegó al final del pasillo que dirigía al baño, que estaba junto al cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, miró la puerta de la habitación, inquietamente, y entró al baño.

Abrió la llave y vio el agua correr; suspiró, tomó el agua en sus manos y se la echó en la cara. Soltó una pequeña exclamación, pues el agua estaba helada. Sintió como su cara dejaba de arder y bufó mientras secaba su cara con la toalla. Suspiró frente al espejo y se talló el cuello para relajarse. Se disponía a salir y regresar al pasillo para escuchar la conversación, puso su mano sobre la perilla y, al querer empujarla para abrirla, esta se abrió antes de siquiera hacer fuerza, pues alguien detrás de ella la había abierto.

-¡Harry¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento –

-Descuida, ya iba a irme de todos modos –le sonrió, un tanto nervioso.

-Si… Oh bueno… eh… entonces… am… -

-Buenas noches –cortó él, pasándola para salir del baño.

-Si… igualmente –contestó sin verlo.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, voltear y llamarla. ¿Qué sería aquello? Las ganas de aclarar todo y quedar en paz, sin futuras esperanzas, sin ilusiones comprometedoras, sino simple amistad. Pero ella ya había entrado al baño. Bufó y se recargó contra la pared, mientras esperaría a que ella saliera. Después de un minuto, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, y por ella apareció la pelirroja, que se sorprendió al verlo aún ahí.

-¡Harry¿Necesitas algo…? –preguntó.

-Eh… -la miró, nervioso, y, tratando de relajarse, suspiró- Pues si, quería hablar contigo.

-Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Se acercó a él, y se recargó en la pared del pasillo en frente de él.

-… -Suspiró- De nosotros –

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó, confundida.

-Quiero… Mira, se que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y realmente no quiero que… -mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Harry –dijo Ginny, mirándolo como nerviosa-, si quieres que no nos crucemos de ahora en adelante, solo…

-No, no –negó con la cabeza-, para nada… Todo lo contrario –sonrió-: quiero que estemos en paz, sin problemas, ni vergüenzas; quiero decir, tu… bueno, yo…

-¿Te refieres a… _olvidar_? –lo miró.

-Si… bueno, no olvidar… Pero, dejar… eh… -¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado decirle a alguien que quería quedar bien, solo como amigos?

-¿dejar el pasado atrás…? –intentó ayudar, encontrando un tanto divertida la situación.

-… -Abrió la boca como para dar un enorme "exaaaacto", pero la volvió a cerrar y solo asintió- Si, es decir, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, y en realidad no quisiera que lo del año pasado… -. Su voz iba bajando de tono cada vez más, hasta el grado de terminar siendo tan solo un susurro- Ginny, yo no quiero que estés en peligro. -. Soltó, al fin.

-Harry –ella lo miró, sonriendo tristemente-, se que no te conozco tan bien como Hermy, pero también soy tu _amiga_, y se que no quieres eso, no solo por mi, sino también para con los demás. Y sé que, pues –bajó la mirada-, tu corazón no te indica alejarte de mi por Voldemort, sino porque en realidad, tu ya no me amas.

Harry abrió la boca varias veces, un poco asombrado, pero no pudo decir nada, solo atinó a clavar sus ojos en los de Ginny, para ver si con ellos podía decirle que, tristemente, tenía razón.

-Descuida –le dijo, sonriendo sinceramente-, podemos seguir siendo amigos¿cierto?

-Pero¿tu…? –

-Yo

-Eso era lo que yo quería –sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bien… amigo –hizo un gesto gracioso, que causó una, un poco fingida y tensa risa bajita.

-Creo… creo que hay que ir a dormir –Dijo suspirando.

-Creo que si. Buenas noches –caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, al tiempo que Harry le devolvía la frase y se acercaba al pasillo, cuando un fuerte CRACK sonó en la sala, seguido de unas exclamaciones alteradas.

Harry y Ginny corrieron al pasillo, con la finalidad de ver que estaba pasando allá abajo. Pero lo que oyeron decir a un muy exaltado y furioso Moody que acababa de aparecer en la sala de La Madriguera, hizo que la sangre se les helara; que Harry abriera la boca en desmedida y Ginny emitiera un ahogado grito y volteara a ver a Harry con horror.

-¡¿Cómo Que Lestrange Se Te Escapó?!

---ooOoo---


End file.
